


Parking Lot + Scarf

by SpecialHell



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Parking lot & scarf for Twitter user glimm03
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Parking Lot + Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Parking lot & scarf for Twitter user glimm03

Hardison cursed under his breath as the wind whipped his cream cable knit scarf from around his neck. He spun on his heel only to be stopped by the sight of Eliot - aforementioned scarf tangling around his hair and neck as the wind continued to blow. Hardison could just make out the muffled 'dammit' but he wasn't sure if it was meant for him or the offending garment. The wind abated long enough for Hardison to untangle his boyfriend - a word he'd as yet not been brave enough to use out loud - and return the scarf to his own neck.

"Come on," Eliot grabbed Hardison's hand and dragged him towards the parking lot where Eliot's truck was waiting. "Feels like snow in the air."

Hardison tightened his own grip on the hand in his. Eliot dutifully stopped to receive a kiss, and smiled when Hardison promised his Nana's cocoa when they got home. 


End file.
